


monster be damned

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, he was also hired by hyperion to make their ceo look good, he was hired to hunt werewolves alongside infamous hunter nisha kadam, timothy is a werewolf and a professor, werewolf au with assumed universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: a short ficlet as a surprise gift for @pandoranmama of our rp babs in our werewolf au





	monster be damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).



Timothy walked down the long hallway with his head low, staring at his feet as he walked. The hardwood beneath them was cold, and he wished he’d grabbed his slippers before leaving his room. He didn’t dare return to grab them, lest he wake the hunter down the hallway.

He’d invited her to live with him, as they were most likely going to be working together for a while. They’d grown close, but he still had that secret burning in his chest every time they were together. When they were working, it was easier to forget who- what he was. At home, the walls weren’t as high and he’s constantly in danger of slipping up. As close as they’d grown, he wasn’t entirely sure she wouldn’t kill him like one of the wolves they hunted together out there. To be quite honest, he wasn’t entirely sure if he could blame her if she did. But there was always another thing at the back of his mind as well; hurting her.

It was silly, of course. They were partners in no meaning of the word besides work mates, but there was still an awkwardness that hung in the air between them. Timothy could tell that they had some common ground with their feelings for each other, but he refused to allow himself to feel it. Instead, he continued to stay to himself when at home. Nothing he didn’t do before she lived there, but he found her slowly creeping into all aspects of his life despite his attempts to stay distant. When he was working in the study for hours on end, reading or researching, he’d find she almost appeared out of thin air on the couch by the fire. He’d turn around and she’d suddenly be there, both of them comfortable in the company.

So now, as he walked the halls half asleep, he wasn’t too surprised to find her heading towards him to meet in front of a window. Timothy stopped and turned to look out at the moon high above. They were silent for a few minutes, Timothy offering her his warm cup of tea, “Did I wake you?”

“I heard pacing. I came out to see if you were alright. You have nightmares, don’t you?” Nisha took the mug and sipped, her shoulders falling with the comfort of the warmth. She turned to face the window next to him, her shoulder just a hair’s width away from his. Her skin was warm, and he felt the hair on his arm shoot up at the closeness.

“Yes. I have them almost every night,” he answered, taking the mug back from her to take a sip.

“I hear you. You cry and call out for your father. You loved him very much. Are they about the night you got those scars?” Nisha turned to bring her hand up, tracing her fingers lightly across his shoulder. His skin all but rippled under her touch, a warmth growing in his chest as she brought her fingers back against his chest and down again. “You were attacked like I was…”

Timothy nodded and turned, sitting against the window sill to look up at her, “I was out late, later than I was supposed to be. I was only twelve years old. My father had told me to come home, I heard him calling for me from the door. But I had wandered too far into the forest. I heard his voice, but I could not find my way out. It happened very fast, one fell swoop and I was on the ground. I didn’t feel the pain at first, just a white hot pull at my shoulder. I remember crying for my father until I went unconscious. He found me in the morning, and brought me home to recover…”

Nisha turned to sit next to him, and he was once again met with the sensation of her skin against his, and he was thankful he was wearing pants. With her warmth, and the feel of the moonlight on his back, he didn’t know if he could control himself if she touched him again.

“You were so young. It’s a good thing you were left unmarred by the curse. You’re too good of a person to be forced to live as a monster,” Nisha reached towards the mug and he went to hand it over, but his heart leapt as she took his hand instead. He almost forgot the way she said ‘monster’, and the way it made his stomach churn. “You’re not the partner I wanted, but I’m glad we’re working together.”

Before he could react, she pressed up and kissed him. Her lips were on his, and he couldn’t catch himself before he was kissing her back. He moved to put the mug on the sill behind him. The crash of ceramic on hardwood was a subtle cue that he missed. His focus was on his hands getting laced through Nisha’s hair, and pulling her closer to him as he breathed heavily against her lips. Pulling back, he felt her teeth lingering on his bottom lip and his heart stopped. The taste of her in his mouth was intoxicating, but with the heavy breathing he felt the growl deep in his chest start to unfurl.

“I- I cannot do this… not right now. I’m sorry,” he moved to stand and leave, but her hand kept holding onto him and he turned to face her.

She must have read the apology in his eyes, and the urgentness of his movements, because she dropped the hand and smiled. It was faint, but sincere, “It’s alright. We can return to the thought in the morning light. Get some rest, handsome.”

With that, he was gone. Back to his room to hope and pray whatever came out of this didn’t end up in her getting hurt… or worse. He couldn’t take another person he cared about-  _ another person he loved _ -paying for his curse.


End file.
